Bee Movie/Goofs
Mistakes that occur in Bee Movie. Goofs * When he's listing what jobs are available, Buzzwell says, "Restroom attendant's always open, and not for the reason you think." At one point, the constantly-updating Job Placement Board lists the position as Closed. (Seen at the 12:08 mark in the movie.) * When Vanessa tears Ken's resume and slides it under the glass to transport Barry out of her apartment, the glass and where Barry's sitting changes position twice. At first, the glass is half over the photo and the start of the list, with Barry sitting in between the words "SPECIAL" and "SKILLS". When the scene shifts to a close-up of Barry in the glass, he's sitting closer to the bottom of the paper, just below the word "Backwards" from "Roller-blading Backwards", listed as Ken's fifth special skill. As she opens the window, the glass and Barry are on the photo, close to her hand. * The Bloodmobile moves ahead of the truck Barry and Mooseblood are riding on, but when Mooseblood exits the truck horn and flies over to it, the Bloodmobile is alongside the truck and slowly passes it again. There is no indication the Bloodmobile slowed back down in between the point where Mooseblood saw it and he flew to it. * The newspapers shown after Ray Liotta's outburst in the courtroom do not have consistent publication dates. The issue of The New York Telegraph is dated Sunday, July 8, 2007, The New York Post is dated May 7, 2004 with "SDAY" visible in front of it, indicating a Tuesday or Thursday, and the issue of Variety is dated Thursday, March 3, 2005. The first and third days are correct, but May 7, 2004 was a Friday. * The bottle of Apple Cider rotates in between camera angles when Ken confronts Barry at the dinner table. * After Ken attacks Barry in the bathroom and flushes the toilet that Barry has fallen into, the water swirls in a counter-clockwise direction. From Barry's viewpoint, Ken is shown also spinning counter-clockwise but instead should have appeared to spin clockwise. This same type of error occurred in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, another DreamWorks animated movie released in 2012. Factual errors * The information about bees shouldn't being able to fly is outdated, tracing back to two different sources: 1) An aerodynamicist talking with a biologist about the flight of bumblebees. The engineer did a quick "back-of-the-napkin" calculation, assuming bees had rigid, smooth wings, and estimating the bee's weight and wing area. This led to the determination that the lift generated by the wing as insufficient for flight. There are two different sources for who these two people are."Did scientists once prove that bumblebees can't fly?", Snopes.com 2) French entomologist Antoine Magnan published Le Vol des Insectes in 1934 and said in the introduction, "I applied the laws of air resistance to insects, and I arrived with Mr. ST LAGUE Saint-Lagué at the conclusion that their flight is impossible." An article published by Caltech in 2005 described research using a combination of high-speed digital photography and a giant robotic mock-up of a bee wing revealed the way the bee flaps its wings is what gives it the ability to fly."Deciphering the Mystery of Bee Flight", California Institute of Technology, December 29, 2005 ** The "It's Un-bee-lievable!" trivia game includes a question about whether bees should be able to fly. The answer in the game is True, based on the same information above. * Worker bees are female and have a stinger. Drones are male. They do not have stingers and would not normally leave the hive except during a mating flight with the queen. * If a plant is not pollinated, they do not produce viable seeds but would not begin to wither and die. Flowers will bloom again once they are pollinated. In addition, pollination occurs through the actions of other animals and by wind spreading pollen. * The revitalization of the world's plant life is shown using pollen from just roses. Flowers can only be pollinated by pollen from the same species. * Jet airplanes are designed to withstand lightning strikes as they are struck by lightning regularly. The Flyover Air jet is a modern design that should have lightning protection. * While a large enough swarm of bees has the potential to lift the jet, the air passing between its surface and the bees would have drawn the bees against the plane like a vacuum. * Bees fly at a maximum speed of 12 mph, not fast enough to catch up to the Flyover Air jet. The bees depart from the hive in Sheep Meadow, located within New York's Central Park. Since the plane was arriving from California, the bees would have needed to fly at least 100 miles west to catch up to the plane, locate it, then reverse course so they could support it and help it land. This is all done within a few minutes, including the time it takes to halt the forward momentum of a multi-ton aircraft. ** An aircraft in a state of emergency would be cleared for landing at the nearest airport. At the time of the lightning strike, the plane may have been passing over Pennsylvania, which has five international airports and several large hub airports capable of handling a jet of that size. Instead, the plane is allowed to continue its flight to JFK Airport. * The plane is landed safely by the bees. Deploying the inflatable exit ramp would not have been necessary. Non-goofs This section is for listing items that might have appeared to be a mistake but are not. * When Barry is questioning Klauss Vanderhayden in the courtroom about the suitability of having a bear as a mascot for Honey Farm's product, he disappears and reappears from hovering in front of Vanderhayden as Exhibit B, a bear, is brought in. In in the section describing the different scales of designing the bee's hive world and the human world, Barry is the equivalent of six feet tall inside the hive. But when he leaves the hive and enters the outside human world, he is 1.125% of that scale, which is 0.81 inches. As the bear is brought in, the scene shifts to a point further away in the courtroom where it would be difficult to see Barry next to Klauss. When the scene cuts back to a closeup of Klauss, Barry can be seen again. , page 69 References Category:Bee Movie Category:Lists